thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Maybeck
Maybeck is the cool dude of The Keepers and lives with his Aunt Jelly above Crazy Glaze. Because he near constantly keeps mentioning his heritage around the Keepers, they quickly become annoyed by him since he makes it sound like they owe him something. Maybeck also tends to swear; similar, less harsh words replace them with an explanation saying that isn't what he actualy said. History ***SPOILER ALERT! Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark In this book, Maybeck questions everything he sees including the Small World Dolls coming to life at Magic Kingdom. It wasn't until their first encounter with Maleficent that he started believing. Finn later saw Maybeck at the car wash with Jez and ended up in a water fight. That night he kept on looking at his watch and went with Charlene and Willa before disapearing. Finn realised, by snaeking around Crazy Glaze, that Maybeck was in SBS. That night, Philby and Finn rescued Maybeck from Space Mountain. Once The Keepers had gotten all of the clues for The Stonecutter's Quill Mystery, Maybeck sneezed revealing the solution. At the Halloween party, Maybeck, Philby and Finn followed Maleficent and Jez to the dungeons below Pirates of The Carribean. Here, Maybeck remebered more about his kidnap. He later helped Philby escape when Finn told him to leave. The next day, Maybeck led the other boys to the Control Room in The Utilidor in order to get the plans from Maleficent and to capture her. As they made their escape, Maybeck followed Finn out of a door and was met by fans wanting autographs from Aladdin. Maybeck went with it, making a hman wall between Finn and himself and Maleficent and Jez. He escaped using The Garbage System. Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn In this book, it was Maybeck who first found the DHI of Jez with Willa and Charlene befoer going wth Amanda to search for her. The next day, he met with the others to enter Animal Kingdom to destroy the Second Server and rescue Jez. He was disguised as a vet. When the Bat Spy revealed itelf, it was Maybeck that caught it and trapped it. He then took it to the Maharajah Jungle Trek's Bat Enclosure. However he was attacked by birds before he could get there. Then a monkey stole the pillow the bat was trapped in and brought it and Maybeck to Maleficent. Luckilly he escaped. Once he had met back with the others, Maybeck questioned Jez being able to dream the future and the Unbder the Sea clue. He ended up looking for the sketchs with the DeVine Charlene. When only he and Finn met up at the rendezevous, they got worried. They knew Amanda was at the Conversation Station and Charlene at The Bat Enclosure but not where Willa and Philby were. Maybeck then went with Finn to the Jungle Trek and found an image before going to The Web Terminal in Camp Minnie Mickey. Maybeck stood gaurd and alerted Finn of the aproaching lion and Orangutans. He used a hose to rescue Finn before runnnig into The Lion King Pavillion, guided by Amanda, and vaulted over the trampolines. He waited for Finn which was a rarity. They then visited Charlene to look behind the Bat Enclosure, causing a distraction and helping her thorugh the door when Finn was distracting. They thenrealised that Willa and Phlby were in SBS and visted Animal Kingdom Lodge while Charlene had The Fob to wake them up. After Finn found the room the Keepers in SBS were, Maybeck wooed a Maid to open the door. Maybeck and Finn then battled monkeys in order to rescue the other two. After the Keepers discovered Jez's hiding place, Maybeck, Willa and Philby were sent to find The Second Server. Philby, with the help of Wayne, found out that it was in Dinosaur so Willa and Maybeck went there in order to get backstage. After battling Dinosaurs they got backstage and found the Server. Maybeck used a magnet to destroy it, thu eliminating any DHI's attacking the Rescue Jez group. He later helped rescue Finn, Amanda and Jez from Chernabog and Expedition Everest. Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow At the start of this book, Maybeck and Finn are running around Tom Sawyer Island, trying to get away from The Pirates and Stitch. They manage to escape the island by swimming underwater. When the Keeeprs decide to turn Amanda and Jess into DHI's, Maybeck didn't agree with it but he did still help. He made sure Soundstage B was safe before the others entered and distracted the other girls from Nash House at Crazy Glaze whilst Amanda and Jess were being turned into DHIs. Maybeck also solved the puzzle of the mysterious box. He realised the symbols were layers that formed letters in our alphabet. That night, he and Philby went to Maelstrom at EPCOT in order to look for the sword which they thought was the answer to the clue. After fighting Polar Bears and Trolls, they got the sword but Maybeck also got injured. Luckilly Willa knew First Aid and patched it up. Next, Maybeck and Charlene went to Mission: Space to find a clue to do with fling. Instead, with the help of Jess' visions, they found a video from Wayne. After the others had met back up, Maybeck didn't like the idea of there being a traitor. He stuck up for Willa and himself when they were accused of being the traitor. Maybeck and Finn went to Wonders of Life to rescue Wayne. Using All Clear, they entered unnoticed. After Charlene led The Overtakers away from Wayne and Philby had turned off the lights, they went to work. Unfortunately, Wayne had gone. They only just managed to escape using a wobbly, make-shift bridge and a mobile hanging from thr ceiling. When Finn revealed The Overtakers were at Fantasmic!, they all looked for away to get to Hollywood Studios. Mybeck and Jess got lost and had to rely on Wanda to get them there. They had to go All-clear in order to get into the park undected as the DHI Shadow was no longer hiding them. Maybeck got the outfit for a Security Gaurd and watched all of the events on stage. He later provided a distraction so Finn, Charlene and Amanda could get to Wayne's hiding place. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play In this book, Maybeck was more quieter. He proved to help the others with their Kim Possible Quest by causing a distraction to the Crash Test Dummies. Later that night, Maybeck was asked by Philby and Finn to kiss Charlene to break her out of spell. The next day, after Charlene had been rescued from the spell, Maybeck had called a meeting at Crazy Glaze with The Keepers to discusss the matter of the Green Eyes. He mentioned scaring one of them. Charlene and Amanda would carry out his plan the next day. That day, Maybeck helped Finn and Philby get into The Utilidor's Control Room by stopping the trash system so they could rescue Willa.. That night, he and Finn crossed over to rescue Willa. Maybeck had controlled the Fireworks to go off so Philby would know when to crosss them over. He was getting chased by Crash Test Dummies when he met back up with Willa and Finn and crossed over. When Amanda was stuck in a spell, it was Maybeck who came up with the solution. To reverse the curse they would have to prick Amanda's finger with a Disney spindle to waken Sleeping Beauty. Mayeck and Willa went to EPCOT's Morocco to retrieve the spindle from there whilst Finn and Charlene went to China. Maybeck provided a distraction while Willa stole the Spindle. They got out of the store and came face to face with Jafar. Luckilly Willa charmed Jafar so they could escape. That night, Maybeck and Charlene went to the Lake Buena Vista Cogneration Facility to thrawt the Overtaker's scheme. They mnaged to save the Fob from them but couldn't defet them properly. Charlene had saved them by pressing the Fob's button. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game Maybeck was first seen at The Engineering Base with Charlene as they were on patrol. He soon spotted Fantasia Brooms climbing up the building. He sounded the alarm whilst Charlene climbed after the Brooms. When he saw her fall, he tried to catch her but didn't need to as she landed perfectly. The next day, Greg Luwoski and Robbie Barry entered Crazy Glaze and tried tazering him. However, Jelly got in the way and was tazered instead before being sent to Hospital. This made Maybeck want revenge on Greg Luwoski. He later went to the KK Meeting and suggested getting rid of the Green Eyes once and for all. That night, he Crossed-Over into Hollywood Stidios and was on patrol of The Base with Willa and Charlene aswell as 4 Volunteer Kingdom Keepers. He was then met by Jess who showed him her dream and they managed to find out the dream was of The OTs position. He then told the VKKs his plan and led a group of them as Jess led the others. He discovered Green Army Men were at one of the locations marked on Jess' map. He made them see him before running away and jumping over a patch of glue gun. The Army Men marched onto the patch by mistake and Maybeck kept them there until the glue dried by saing he surrendered. When the glue had dried, he ran off with the VKKs and The Green Army Men tried to follow. Instead they fell flat on their faces, leaving them as prisoners for The Imagineers to come and collect. He later entered The Disney Dream and was amazed by the lobby and his Stateroom. Maybeck later went to I-95 and got chaned. He then met up with Willa to search the Freezers for any sign of Malleficent, which he did- a piece of her cape. He later appeared at the Sail-Away Celebration and the opening of The Vibe. He later Crossed-Over and went with Willa to check out Lifeobat 12. They were chased by Hyenas when they arrived though and managed to stow away on Lifeboat 12 as it went under a test. As it arrived on Castaway Cay, Finn and Charlene met up with Maybeck and Willa before going to The Massage Cabanas, where The Cast Members had gone. There, they discovered Tia Dalma was living on the island. The Cast Members left the cabana and they also left the island leaving The four DHIs stranded. They decided to swim and Maybeck managed to miss The Needlefish attack on his frienmds. He swam back and became as trapped as the others. Luckilly Finn recieved help from King Triton's Flying Fish. They made a barrier around The Kids and protected them all the way until The Disney Dream. The next day, he was sent to find out some information from The Cast Member Area of Castaway Cay. In The Cast Member HQ, Maybeck noticed a peculiar note about a radio being changed endangering lifes before being questioned by Tim- a man who was trained in bug knowledge and was in charge of the Carbon Dixoide Pumps around the island. Maybeck managed to get to go with Tim to fix a problem with the Pumps, thinking The Overtakers were to blame. When Maybeck went into the swamps with Tim, they discovered some highly dangerous Propane and Maybeck told Tim his idea that the pumps had been sabataged in order for more mosquitos to survive on the island unnoticed. Maybeck later met up with Finn to discuss the missing girls and the gas pump discovery. Maybeck later met up with Philby and Finn to discuss the next couple of hours before performing at The Beach Blanket Barbeque. He then went back to Cast Member HQ and found Luwoski in a shed that held everything needed to operate the island. Maybeck spyed on him and found out a plane was going to land on the old runway and sent a text to the other Keepers. He then fought Luwoski before locking him in the shed. He then witnessed the plane landing and saw a box being loaded onto a truck by Cast Members. He later met up with Philby, Willa and Charlene and told them about Luwoski and the fact that he had escaped. This confimed the plane landing was due to The OTs. That night, Maybeck followed Charlene to give her back up. He ended up rescuing Amanda and jess from Hyenas, thinknig one of them was Charlene. He managed to keep The Hyenas at bay using a Scar mask. After Amanda and Jess went to get Charlene, Evil Queen and Cruella De'Vil walked by and talked about a bat being in the crate. Then Amanda came up with a plan to get away from the Hyenas. Maybeck stepped back as Charlne climbed the wall. After he was told to stop, he was told to put the mask down slowly as Charlene counted down from three. At one, Maybeck put the mask on the flooor adn ran with the others as Charlene had managed to drop a curtain on top of The Hyenas. That night, all of The KKs and Jess and Amanda and Storey had ameeting about what was in the box. They realised it had to be Chernabog ut why, they couldn't figure out. Also, Philby told them that in the Security Office, there was a note aksing if VQ was authorised and Philby told them VQ was Tia Dalma and she probabaly wasn't authorised. The next day, the five Keepers went to The Walt Disney Theatre for a DHI Event. However, Maleficent appeared and the kids were trapped in a net before being pushed below the stage by Pirates. There, the Pirates attacked the kds and stabbed Charlene in the shoulder. Eventually they escaped the net and fought The Pirates and two CTDs . After defeating them, The crate containing Chernabog fell and broke apart, allowing Chernabog to escape. The kids then left and fled the place before getting to the safety of their staterooms. Later that night, Maybeck went to spy on The Walt Disney Theatre ended up following two Cast Memers, thinknig they were going to lead him to Maleficent. However, it lead him into a trap. He ended up being chased down the AquaDuck by Luwoski, two hypnotized Cast Members and a Green Eye and only managed to escape. He then roamed the corridors and felt he was being followed. He rang up Philby and told him about the Base going to be taken over and how he felt he was being followed. Philby replied by telling Maybeck to take off hs Cast Member clothes as there was a tracker in it. Later on, Maybeck helped Finn and Willa gain a lead on the Hyenas chasing them by blocking a door with a piece of furniture. He told them that he would stay behind the door if the Heyans got through, which is probaaly what happened. Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage Appearences Trivia *Maybeck's first name is Terry and his stage name is Donnie. *He has been in SBS twice. Once being held captive at Space Mountain. (KK1) The other when The Keepers lost the Fob (KK3) *Maybeck was involved in a love triange between Willa, Philby and himself. He has always supported her and liked being with her but she has admitted to him that she loves Philby without realising Maybeck's affection. He now sems to have an interest in Charlene as he was found with tears in his eyes after Charlene fell from The Engineering Base. Gallery Portrait maybeck.jpg|Maybeck Maybeck.jpg|Maybeck, KK1 Front Cover Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Category:Male Characters